Mi tesoro más grande
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Luego de la muerte de la madre y el abuelo de Yugi, su padre debe cuidar de él, pero a Yami no le interesa darle a su hijo el cariño que el pequeño tanto necesita. Pero todo tiene sus consecuencias y cuando Yami se entere de esto puede ser demasiado tarde
1. Chapter 1

**Mi tesoro** **más grande**

**Capítulo 1**

**Disclaimer: **por qué!! POR QUE?? Por qué Yu-Gi-Oh le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y no a mi!! T.T

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo, su mente no lograba comprender aún lo que era la muerte. Era muy infantil.

Incontables lágrimas caían de sus inocentes e indefensos ojos amatista. Su rostro mostraba profunda tristeza y confusión.

-Mami… abuelito…- susurró, mirando los dos ataúdes frente a él. Aún era muy bajo en estatura para poder mirar por él solo lo que había dentro de ellos. Pero lo sabía muy bien. Dentro de esas cajas estaban los cuerpos sin vida de su única familia. O al menos, de la única que conocía.

Las personas que se acercaban miraban con lástima al pobre niño, de tan solo 5 años. El pobre chico había perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a las dos personas que más lo amaban. Y ahora, su futuro era sin duda incierto.

-No se vayan… mami… no me dejes… quien me va a cantar en la noche… abuelito… quien me va a abrazar cuando tenga esos sueños feos… por favor… snif…- susurró sollozante el niño. Con cada minuto que pasaba, comprendía más lo que era la muerte. Iba entendiendo al fin que nunca volvería a ver a su familia. Y eso… le dolía, demasiado.

Miró a las personas, vestidas de negro, había luto por todas partes, y el silencio reinaba. Solo sus sollozos se escuchaban. Pero nadie se acercaba a consolar al pequeño. Era mejor que llorara, que exteriorizara su dolor.

Observó cómo los ataúdes eran puestos en dos grandes huecos, para después ser cubiertos por una gran capa de tierra. Las personas consternadas dejaban sus ramos de flores, como señal de condolencia a la familia, o mejor dicho, al único miembro que de ella quedaba.

El pequeño cayó de rodillas, la realidad golpeándolo. Gritó con profundo dolor, llamando sin parar a su madre y a su abuelo. Los necesita, los amaba, que iba a hacer sin ellos?

No iba a ir a un orfanato, sin embargo. Le habían dicho que su padre se iba a encargar de él. No lo conocía siquiera. Al parecer nunca se había preocupado por él. Y por lo que había escuchado no había estado muy contento con la idea de tener que cuidar ahora de él.

-"_Mi papi no me quiere… nunca le importé…"-_ se dijo con tristeza. Su madre y su padre se habían divorciado antes de su nacimiento. No sabía bien lo que era un divorcio pero al parecer por eso dejaron de vivir juntos.

Lo único que había recibido de su padre había sido la pensión a la que este estaba obligado a ceder cada mes.

Pero nunca lo había visto ni había hablado con él.

-Mami… te quiero mucho… abuelito… también te quiero… los voy a extrañar…-susurró.

Sintió de pronto una mano en su hombro. Miró atrás y vio a un hombre alto, con gafas oscuras. No sabía quien era.

-Eres mi papá?- preguntó inocente.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero voy a llevarte con él. Vamos- le dijo. El chico se levantó y lo siguió, sintiéndose sin duda inseguro. Miró al hombre acercarse hasta un auto grande, una limosina.

Abrió la puerta y le indicó al pequeño que entrara. Este, tembloroso obedeció.

Suspiró sorprendido al ver la comodidad del auto. Era gigantesco, jamás había visto algo así.

-Tiene televisión!- exclamó sorprendido al ver la pantalla negra. Al parecer, su padre tenía mucho dinero.

-Solo espero que sea amable…- susurró el chico, sintiéndose nervioso. No quería que su padre lo odiara. Quería que fuera cariñoso con él. La tristeza lo inundó de nuevo. Deseaba estar en su pequeña casa, con su mamá y su abuelo… pero eso era imposible.

La limosina se detuvo. El chofer abrió la puerta.

-"_Tan rápido?"- _se preguntó el niño, mientras bajaba del lujoso automóvil.

Miró con evidente sorpresa la enorme casa frente a él. Era la casa más hermosa que había visto, una mansión.

Los jardines eran gigantescos y bellos. Simplemente perfectos.

-Vamos, niño- escuchó que le decían. Miró al frente, saliendo de su ensueño y siguió al hombre.

Las enormes puertas de la mansión se abrieron, revelando a su paso una sala espaciosa, demasiado espaciosa a decir verdad.

-Es gigante- susurró el niño, entrando sin dejar de mirar sus alrededores. Se detuvo al ver el televisor. Era enorme, como todo en esa mansión.

Pero, donde estaba su padre?

-Disculpe- habló con inseguridad ganándose la atención del hombre frente a él. – Donde está mi papá?- preguntó.

-Trabajando- fue la única respuesta. –Ahora sígueme, te llevaré a tu habitación- agregó. El chico obedeció.

En unos minutos ya estaba en el lugar. En su casa solo tardaba unos segundos para llegar a su habitación, pero en esa mansión esos segundos se convertían en minutos.

El hombre dejó las cosas del niño en la habitación y sin decir nada más salió del lugar.

-Que lindo- susurró el chico mirando su nuevo cuarto. Era grande, la cama era tres veces más grande que la que solía tener. De pronto, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Tinks!!- exclamó mientras corría hacia la cama. Al llegar tomó al gatito de peluche que se encontraba sobre ella. –Pensé que no te volvería a ver!- dijo, sonriendo inocentemente. Ese peluche era su favorito, siempre estaba a su lado.

Su madre se lo había regalo unos años atrás, cuando cumplió 3 años. Era un gato blanco con orejas grises, cola gris y de ojos celestes. Un peluche simple pero de gran significado para aquel pequeño.

-Te quiero!- exclamó mientras abrazaba al minino. Lo miró sin dejar de sonreír. De pronto, un bostezo lo asechó. Estaba cansado.

Se quitó sus zapatos y se subió a la cama, la cual era muy cómoda.

-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí mamá- susurró, dejando caer las primeras lágrimas.

Abrazó con fuerza su peluche favorito y cerró sus ojos, recordando la canción que su madre solía dedicarle todos los días a la hora de dormir.

_**El regalo del cielo para mí, tal como eres**_

_**Se siente tan bien solo estar**_

_**Tan cerca de tu amor**_

_**Eres tan dulce y puro, tal como eres**_

_**La joya preciosa de mamá**_

_**Hay tanto en la vida que debes ver**_

_**Y tanto que ser **_

_**Eres el regalo del cielo para mí **_

-Mami…- susurró el niño, antes de entregarse por completo al sueño.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Era tarde ya. La una de la mañana. A esa hora entró una limosina a la mansión.

Un joven de unos 25 años se bajó de ella. Su cabello era lo más resaltante. Se alzaba en tres colores, mechas rubias, seguidas por cabello negro para terminar en un rojo oscuro. Sus ojos eran carmesí. Sin embargo, estos no mostraban emoción alguna, solo seriedad.

Abrió la puerta y entró. –"_Me pregunto si ya habrá llegado ese mocoso… como se llamaba?... Yugi, creo"- _se dijo, mientras subía las escaleras.

La muerte de su ex esposa no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Ella ya no significaba nada en su vida. Aún así, habría preferido que siguiera con vida, para que cuidara del niño tonto de su hijo. Ahora, él estaba a cargo del chico, y eso le desagradaba. No le gustaban los niños, los odiaba. Eran patéticos y débiles. Y esas eran precisamente las dos cosas que él no soportaba.

Dejó de pensar en el mocoso y llevó su mano hasta su frente, masajeándola un poco. Estaba cansado. De nuevo se había quedado hasta tarde en su oficina, como siempre trabajando. Se había vuelto una obsesión al parecer. Pero estaba bien, eso era lo que le había dado los lujos que tenía ahora.

Volvió a la realidad al encontrar la habitación del recién llegado. Entró. La verdad tenía algo de curiosidad de ver a su hijo. Después de todo ni siquiera lo conocía.

Se acercó y encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche.

_-"Quien lo hubiera pensado, es idéntico a mí"- _pensó con burla. Lo único que le faltaba, una copia en miniatura suya. Y una no muy agradable.

En su rostro se formó una mueca de evidente desagrado. Que niño tan… patético.

Su pequeño brazo tenía firmemente sujeto un gato de peluche mientras que su otro brazo pasaba sobre su pecho, ya que su mano estaba en su cara, debido a que el dedo pulgar del menor estaba en su boca.

Así que ese enano era su hijo… que estúpido le sonaba eso.

_-"Estaría mejor en un orfanato"- _pensó el joven. –Y ahora lo tengo que soportar… que hice para merecer esto?- habló con sarcasmo. Sin querer quedarse más tiempo ahí, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. Después de todo, él también tenía que dormir…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: sip otro fic… se preguntarán que está haciendo esta aquí publicando un nuevo fic cuando tiene que terminar los demás. Pueeeees verán la historia es esta xD Tengo los siguientes 2 caps hechos en mi cuaderno, de hecho los escribí desde hace meses, jeje pero hasta ahora pasé este capitulo a la compu y di ya me conocen, simplemente cuando lo vi completito en mi laptop, no pude resistir, tenia que publicarlo!

Pero este fic es corto, 5 capítulos nada mas, y ya tengo 3 hechos n.n Así que si les gusta este fic, voy a procurar terminarlo pronto, claro si el colegio me deja T.T

Y para los que se preguntan donde está lo del abuso infantil… tengan paciencia hasta el próximo capítulo xD

Y por cierto, la canción que salió aquí(sehh la canción de cuna xD) no es mia! Yo para inventar canciones no sirvo xD Es "Wiccan Lullaby", de Inkubus Sukkubus, ya lo dije, asi que no se aceptan demandas jaja

En fin, ya los aburrí como mis habladas xD Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! n.n

No olviden dejar un review! n.n

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi tesoro más grande**

**Capítulo 2**

Los rayos del sol que en ese momento se infiltraban por las cortinas lograron despertar al pequeño.

Abrió sus ojos, los cuales se llenaron de confusión. Donde estaba? Esa no era su casa.

Se levantó de la cama, tomando a su gatito en el proceso.

Tembloroso se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver la casa. Y recordó al fin la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar. Su familia… su familia se había ido.

-Noo…-susurró, dejando caer las primeras lágrimas del día. Estaba solo, en esa enorme casa. –Donde está mi papá?- se preguntó, mirando los pasillos solitarios.

Tenía que buscarlo. Quien sabe, tal vez su padre era una buena persona, tal vez lo trataría con el cariño que él en ese momento tanto necesitaba.

Salió de la habitación y buscó las escaleras.

Para su consuelo las encontró pronto. Bajó despacio. El olor del desayuno lo recibió.

Su estómago emitió un pequeño sonido. Al parecer el niño estaba hambriento.

-Ya despertaste- escuchó que le decían. Miró a su derecha y se encontró con una mujer, una sirvienta. Sin embargo, esta no mostraba amabilidad alguna. Las palabras habían sido dichas en un tono muy despectivo. –Acompáñame niño, te llevaré al comedor- le dijo con frialdad.

Yugi bajó su mirada. No le había gustado la manera en la que le había hablado aquella mujer. Pero qué podía hacer? Por ahora solo obedecerla.

Ambos entraron en el comedor. Que sobra decir que era un espacio grande, con una lujosa mesa en el centro. Pero lo que llamó la atención del niño fue el joven que estaba sentado en un extremo de ella.

_-"Es mi papá?"- _se preguntó, al ver el curioso parecido que aquel hombre tenía con él.

Sin embargo, el joven no se movió, ignorando por completo a los dos recién llegados. Simplemente mantuvo fija la vista en el periódico frente a él.

-Siéntate, la comida está en la mesa. Sírvete cuanto quieras- le dijo la mujer, antes de salir del lugar, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

El niño se acercó adonde estaba aquel joven. Quería sentarse cerca de él. Quería hablarle, decirle _"hola papá como estás?"_ o lo que fuera. Pero la seriedad del hombre no le daba la confianza suficiente.

Se sentó en la silla más cercana que encontró, sin embargo, escuchó al joven susurrar algo que sin duda lo hizo sentir mal.

-Tantas sillas y tenía que escoger exactamente esa- murmuró el mayor.

El chico bajó la mirada, sintiendo las ganas de llorar amenazarle. Simplemente quería estar cerca de su padre, que tenía de malo eso?

-Lo siento- susurró el chico, bajándose de la silla para luego buscar una lejos del joven.

Se sentó y abrazó fuertemente a su minino. Se sentía tan mal, tan triste.

_-"Quiero a mi mami… por qué se tuvo que ir… por qué me dejó aquí solito?"- _se preguntó. _–"Abuelito… por qué te fuiste?"- _Intentó resistir las ganas de llorar, pero no pudo.

Dejó sus lágrimas caer, y lloró silenciosamente, no quería hacer ruidos para no molestar al joven, quien en ese momento lo estaba ignorando por completo.

Miró a su gatito y sonrió con tristeza.

_-"Tienes razón, a ellos no les gustaría que estuviera llorando… tengo que ser fuerte"-_ se dijo. Limpió sus lágrimas y miró el plato frente a él. Estaba vacío. La comida estaba en otros platos aparte. Eso significaba que tendría que servirse él.

Con cuidado, levantó el plato que tenía los pancakes e intentó tomar uno. Por suerte no tuvo problema con eso. No quería hacer un desorden.

Tomó la miel luego, volteándole para que cayera en los pancakes. Pero no salió.

Movió la botella un poco pero nada. Le dio unos golpes, y ahí empezó el problema.

La miel salió al fin, pero en lugar de caer el plato cayó en la mesa. Y no era una pequeña gota, sino un charco de ellas. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión. Había derramado la miel… ahora qué…?

-Pero que hiciste!- escuchó la voz de la sirvienta, la cual había entrado segundos atrás. –Que tonto eres! Ahora tengo que limpiar esto!- exclamó con enojo.

-Yo… lo siento… perdón- intentó decir. Estaba asustado. Sí, había manchado la mesa… pero no era para tanto… o sí?

-Con eso no arreglas nada… mocoso inútil- le dijo la mujer. El niño empezó a contener las lágrimas, pero un comentario hizo que las derramara todas.

-Torpe- escuchó que decía su padre. El cual no se había movido, encontrando muy interesante el periódico frente a él.

_-"No va a defenderme? No es eso lo que hacen los papás?"- _se preguntó el chico. Mirando con tristeza al joven.

Se bajó de la silla y sin soportarlo más salió corriendo del lugar, derramando incontables lágrimas en el camino.

-Que pesadilla… no piensa igual, amo Yami?- preguntó la mujer, dirigiendo la atención al joven.

-La peor de todas- contestó el aludido, sin quitar su vista del papel.

----------------------------------------------------------------

El niño entró a su habitación. Se tiró sobre la cama y empezó a sollozar.

No quería estar ahí, quería irse a su casa, con su mamá y su abuelo.

-Mi papá no me quiere… mi papá me odia!- exclamó, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. No había nadie que le diera cariño ahora, no había nadie que lo abrazara.

-Me quiero morir…- susurró el niño. –Así estaría con mi familia… mami, no me dejes… quiero irme contigo… mi papá es muy malo… snif… no me quiere… snif… por favor… quiero morir!- Siguió llorando, esta vez haciendo mucho ruido.

No escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni tampoco los pasos que se acercaban.

Lo único que sintió fue cómo alguien lo levantaba de los cabellos, obligándolo a salir de la cama. Miró con terror a la sirvienta, la misma que había dejado en el comedor minutos atrás.

-Pero qué niño más débil!- exclamó, logrando que el pequeño sollozara aún más. –Cállate!- le ordenó, soltándolo y dejándolo de pie. Sin embargo, el chico no dejó de sollozar.

Esto la enfureció aún más y no pudo evitar lo que hizo luego. Levantó su mano y le dio una fuerte cachetada al niño.

El pequeño dejó de llorar, mirando sorprendido al suelo. El dolor en su mejilla empezó a molestarle.

Ahora solo tenía ganas de gritar, de salir corriendo de ese lugar. No le gustaba estar ahí.

Controló a como pudo las ganas de llorar. No quería que lo lastimaran más.

-Eso es… al fin dejaste de llorar. No sabes lo molesto que es escuchar tus estúpidos llantos. Ahora ve a darte un baño!- ordenó la mujer, aún colérica.

-Sí… señora…- susurró el niño, intentando no dejar escapar ningún sollozo. Estaba muy asustado. Era así cómo lo iban a tratar de ahora en adelante?

La mujer, sin tener otra cosa que hacer ahí, salió de la habitación, no sin antes darlo un fuerte empujón al niño, quien cayó pesadamente en el suelo.

Yugi, al verse al fin solo, acercó sus piernas a su pecho, y dejó escapar sus lágrimas de nuevo. Nunca en su corta vida se había sentido tan mal.

Quería volver a su casa.

-"Pero no puedo"- se dijo. –"Además, soy un niño fuerte y los niños fuertes no lloran"- Se limpió sus lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos.

Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor al rozar su mano con su lastimada mejilla.

Pero no dejó caer más lágrimas.

Y así se levantó luego y caminó hasta el baño que estaba en la habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Magi: ahí está el segundo capítulo… y odio a Yami ¬¬ que clase de padre el muy… hmm me pregunto si eso de verdad era un periódico o si era una revista porno jajaja xD (Yami: ¬¬ NO-EM-PI-E-CES!) ejem, wueno wueno yap xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi tesoro más grande**

**Capítulo 3**

Yami estaba en la sala. Ese día era sábado y por eso no estaba trabajando. Aunque a veces hasta en los fines de semana trabajaba. Pero al parecer este era para descansar.

Se sentó frente al enorme televisor y lo encendió, buscando algo interesante. Pero como siempre no había nada. Genial, no tenía nada que hacer. Podía adelantar algo de trabajo, pero en realidad eso no le sonaba como una opción en ese momento.

Cerró sus ojos. Tal vez debía descansar un poco. Después de todo el día anterior se había dormido muy tarde.

El sueño estaba a solo pasos de llevárselo cuando un sonido lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

El fastidio lo inundó al ver a su hijo, el cual parecía estar buscando algo. Al ver el televisor, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a su rostro. Se acercó, solo para detenerse en seco al ver a su padre.

Yami lo miró, esta vez observando los detalles del niño.

Era pequeño, eso era obvio, muy bajo en estatura. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre, con la excepción de que eran grandes e inocentes, tal vez demasiado inocentes. En sus pequeñas manos sostenía un gato de peluche.

-"Al parecer es su favorito"- pensó el joven.

-Pasa algo?- preguntó el mayor al fin, manteniendo su semblante serio. No tenía duda del por qué le desagradaban los niños, simplemente eran… molestos.

-Yo solo…umm… quería ver tele- respondió en un susurro el chico, mostrando la inseguridad en sus palabras.

El mayor lo miró por unos momentos. No tenía nada que hacer después de todo, cierto?

Suspiró.

-Quieres ver una película o solo televisión?- le preguntó, repitiéndose a sí mismo que solo le hablaba porque estaba aburrido.

-Una película estaría bien- contestó el pequeño, sintiéndose feliz de tener la atención de su padre.

Yami buscó la opción de película. En la pantalla apareció una gran lista. Eligió luego la parte infantil.

-Toma- le dijo, mostrándole el control.

Yugi lo tomó con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo con alegría. Tal vez su padre no era tan malo después de todo.

El mayor no dijo nada, simplemente se volvió hacia su izquierda y tomó un cuaderno de bocetos y un lápiz.

La única opción que le quedaba era dibujar.

Se quedó ahí, sin embargo. No tenía nada de malo estar cerca del chico por unas horas, cierto?

Escuchó el sonido de la televisión. Miró hacia delante, con la intención de ver qué película había escogido su hijo.

Sonrió inconcientemente al ver la pantalla. El niño había elegido los "101 Dálmatas".

Buscó luego a su hijo con la mirada. La sorpresa lo inundó al ver que el menor se había sentado en el rincón más lejano que pudo encontrar. Aunque no debería sorprenderle, después de lo que había pasado en el desayuno.

Además era mejor que el chico no quisiera acercársele. Verdad?

-"Verdad?"- se preguntó. No estaba inseguro de su último pensamiento, o sí? –"Como sea, no me importa"- se dijo, volviendo su atención al papel frente a él.

Miró de nuevo al niño, decidiendo al fin qué era lo que dibujaría esta vez.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Dos horas se fueron con rapidez. Yami ni siquiera lo notó, estando muy concentrado en su dibujo. De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para ver al menor, quien no abandonaba su posición en el sofá.

Alejó el lápiz del cuaderno al haber terminado al fin. La verdad, le sorprendió el dibujo que había decidido hacer.

-Soy yo?- Brincó involuntariamente al ver a Yugi a la par suya, mirando el dibujo con algo que parecía ser admiración. Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. No había notado que su hijo se había acercado.

Algo llamó su atención, el pequeño parecía tener una mejilla lastimada.

_-"De seguro se lastimó mientras jugaba… que patético"- _se dijo.

-Es un poco obvio- respondió luego con frialdad, hablándole a su hijo por primera vez. Sin embargo, el niño pareció ignorar esa frialdad.

-Te quedó muy bien! Tinks se ve muy lindo! Jiji- rió con inocencia, acercando el gatito de peluche que traía en sus manos. –Mira Tinks! Te ves todo guapo!- le dijo al peluche, sonriendo con alegría.

Yami no pudo evitar suavizar sus ojos. Ra, el niño era… adorable.

Sin embargo, al entender este pensamiento sacudió su cabeza. Adorable? Ja! Era un niño! Y los niños eran molestos, nada más.

Cerró el cuaderno, sorprendiendo al menor.

Se levantó luego y sin siquiera mirar de nuevo al niño se alejó con paso firme del lugar.

Cuando se hubo ido, la habitación se llenó de pequeños sollozos. Yugi estaba llorando, abrazando con fuerza su gatito.

-Por qué mi papito no me quiere?- susurró con tristeza. Miró luego su peluche. –Tinks, por qué me papito me odia?- le preguntó, esperando una respuesta por parte del inanimado objeto. –Es injusto… yo sí lo quiero mucho… aunque no lo conozca bien… yo quiero mucho a mi papito…-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

La noche había caído ya. Y fue a esa hora a la que Yugi decidió subir a su habitación.

Se había pasado toda la tarde sentado en el sofá de la sala, sin hacer nada. En realidad, se había pasado el día llorando en esa enorme y solitaria sala.

Extrañaba a su mamá y a su abuelo. Se sentía solo, y eso era lo peor que podía pasarle a cualquier niño.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, solo para que alguien lo tomara con fuerza de su cabello. Dejó escapar un sollozo y el miedo se apoderó de él.

-Donde estabas, mocoso!?- preguntó con furia la misma mujer que lo había golpeado en la mejilla.

-En… en… en la sala- contestó con terror el niño, mostrando nuevamente sus lágrimas.

-Deja de llorar!- le dijo con enojo la mujer. Sin embargo, el niño no pudo controlar sus lágrimas. Esto enfureció aún más a la sirvienta, quien nuevamente levantó su mano y la dejó caer sobre el menor, esta vez golpeándolo en la otra mejilla.

Las lágrimas cayeron con aun más frecuencia, mientras que Yugi miraba al suelo, intentando esconderlas. Le dolía mucho su mejilla.

De pronto cayó al suelo. La mujer lo había empujado.

Intentó no gritar al sentir una patada chocar contra su pequeño estómago.

-No volverás a llegar a tu habitación después de la puesta del sol, entendiste!?- preguntó la mujer.

-Sí… se… señora- contestó el niño con debilidad. Le faltaba el aire y eso le dificultaba hablar bien.

-Más te vale- habló la mujer, antes de salir con rapidez del lugar.

Yugi se abrazó a sí mismo. Pero pronto, sus ojos encontraron su gatito de peluche, el cual había caído cerca de ahí cuando Yugi cayó al suelo.

Lo tomó y acarició la cabeza del minino, intentando sentir algo de calidez en esa muestra de inocente afecto. Pero no sintió nada.

Abrazó el peluche y lloró.

Lloró toda la noche.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

El pequeño salió de su habitación. Habían pasado 10 días desde que había llegado a esa mansión. Y no le gustaba para nada ese lugar. Lo trataban muy mal, y su padre nunca le hablaba.

De hecho, había dejado de verlo desde aquella vez en la sala. Ni siquiera en el desayuno lo veía.

Se asomó por una ventana, el cielo todavía estaba claro. Podía salir al jardín un rato.

Ese lugar era el que más le gustaba. Era grande y bello, lleno de flores y demás.

Bajó las interminables escaleras y salió del lugar.

Sin embargo, se detuvo, escondiéndose en una esquina y mirando al jardín.

Una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos.

Su padre estaba sentado contra uno de los árboles que había en el lugar. Tenía una guitarra en sus manos, la cual estaba tocando en ese momento.

El niño lo miró y sonrió al escuchar a su padre empezar a cantar.

**Y el paraíso no es suficiente**

**Si cuando esté ahí no te recuerde**

**Vi tantas cosas**

**Pero como un sueño**

**Siempre perdiéndome en una nube**

Yugi miró a su gatito, el cual había traído con él.

-Canta muy bien, no crees Tinks?- le preguntó, sonriéndole.

Miró luego a su padre. Lo único que quería… era acercarse y abrazarlo.

Pero y si el hombre se alejaba como lo había hecho antes?

-Que crees que deba hacer?- le preguntó de nuevo al minino. Esperó unos segundos y después sonrió.

-Tienes razón, debo intentarlo- habló de nuevo el niño. La verdad, ya estaba cansado de estar solo. No le gustaba, quería que alguien le diera cariño.

Pero no cualquier 'alguien'…

Con timidez, salió de su escondite. Y se acercó silenciosamente. Su padre pareció no notarlo, ya que siguió con su canción.

**Porque no podía llorar**

**Porque no podía alejarme**

**No podía ver la situación**

**No conocía el dolor**

**De dejar el ayer muy lejos atrás**

Por fin el niño estaba ya frente al hombre. Sonrió con inocencia, su padre estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, así que aún no lo había visto.

Se sentó en el suelo frente al hombre. Abrazó su gatito y escuchó el resto de la melodía.

Esperaba que la canción no terminara nunca, para así poderse quedar cerca de su papá para siempre.

**En otra vida**

**En otro sueño**

**Con un nombre diferente**

**Dar todo lo que tengo**

**Por una memoria**

**Y una silenciosa mentira**

**Y sentí el rostro**

**De una noche fría**

**Sigo sin conocer la situación**

**Pero conozco el dolor**

**De dejar todo muy lejos atrás**

**Y si pudiera llorar**

**Y si pudiera vivir lo que hice bien**

**Llévame ahí**

**Adiós paraíso…**

Pero al fin, la melodía acabó. Su padre se quedó ahí por unos momentos, antes de alzar la mirada y abrir sus ojos en impresión al ver a su hijo ahí.

-Que linda canción… a Tinks y a mí nos gustó mucho- habló al fin Yugi, esperando nervioso la reacción de su padre. Solo esperaba que no se levantara y se fuera como la última vez.

-Po… podrías tocar otra?- preguntó el niño, al ver que su padre no iba a decir nada.

Yami por otro lado, no escuchó lo que el menor dijo. Estaba más concentrado en la mejilla de su hijo, la cual tenía un gran moretón. Qué le había pasado?

-"Se cayó mientras jugaba"- se dijo. Recordó entonces que la última vez que había visto al chico había notado otro golpe en esa mejilla.

-"Que importa… que podría pasarle? De seguro se volvió a caer. Todos los niños son así de inútiles"- pensó.

Sin embargo, el niño tomó el silencio de su padre como una clara señal de rechazo. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Se puso de pie y abrazó con fuerza su peluche.

Yami lo miró confundido. Y ahora qué le pasaba a ese mocoso?

-Yo… lo siento, señor… no… snif… no volveré a molestarlo nunca más!- exclamó entre sollozos Yugi y sin decir otra cosa se alejó corriendo.

El joven lo miró irse. De pronto, su pecho pareció encogerse al recordar las palabras el niño.

Negó con su cabeza. Eso era lo mejor, no? Así no volvería a ver al mocoso…

Mordió su labio… No podía negarlo, se sentía… culpable.

Se levantó de pronto. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Dejó la guitarra en la sala y salió del lugar.

Subió las escaleras y caminó por los pasillos.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hijo.

Pequeños sollozos llegaron hasta sus oídos. Puso su mano en la puerta.

-Mami… snif… te extrañooo… snif… mi papito… snif… me odia… no me quiere-

Su corazón se encogió al escuchar estas palabras. Odiar? No…

Él no odiaba al niño…

_-"Y no hay nadie más que…"-_

_-"No, usted es el único familiar que le queda al niño"-_

_-"Y un orfanato…"-_

_-"Señor Yami… piénselo, el pequeño lo necesita a usted ahora más que nunca. Usted es todo lo que le queda…"- _

Recordó las palabras de la trabajadora social.

Su corazón pareció encogerse aún más al encontrar al fin el significado tan importante de esas simples palabras.

Él era de verdad todo lo que le quedaba a Yugi. Sin él… el pequeño estaba… solo.

Miró la puerta, pero no la abrió. Al contrario, se alejó corriendo de ahí.

Entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dejó caer, quedando recostado a ella.

Su vista se nubló de pronto.

Se limpió los ojos con su mano.

Y miró sorprendido lo que había quedado en ella.

Gotas de sal...

Lágrimas.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: tercer capítulo… y no tengo nada que decir xD

Solo una cosa, la canción que cantó Yami es en realidad "Heaven's not enough" de Wolf's Rain. Jeje tenía que ponerla, simplemente AMO esa canción! nOn

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo

Gracias por los reviews! n.n

Nos vemos!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi tesoro más grande**

**Capítulo 4**

El niño siguió llorando. Se sentía de verdad mal. Abrazó aún más su gatito y sollozó.

Quería irse de ahí, quería volver con su mamá y su abuelo.

Pero… no podía.

Escondió su rostro en la almohada y continuó con su llanto. Solo quería que alguien se acercara y lo abrazara, al menos por unos segundos. Qué tenía de malo un abrazo? No lo sabía, pero al parecer en esa mansión una simple muestra de afecto como esa estaba prohibida.

De pronto, dejó escapar un grito. Alguien lo había tomado del cabello. Y la verdad, desde el principio supo muy bien quien era.

Miró a la mujer con terror. Ya estaba cansado de tener que sentir dolor a manos de esa sirvienta.

Pero, qué podía hacer? Él era muy pequeño como para poder defenderse.

-Qué te había dicho sobre llorar, mocoso!?- preguntó la mujer, dándole una cachetada al niño.

-Lo siento, señora… perdone…- susurró Yugi, dejando escapar más lágrimas. Su mejilla le dolía demasiado.

Abrazó su gatito, al menos eso le daba un poco de apoyo.

La mujer miró esta acción y una mueca de completo desagrado se formó en su rostro.

Tomó el peluche, con la intención de quitárselo al niño, quien de inmediato opuso resistencia.

-Dame eso!- exclamó la mujer.

-No! Por favor, no a Tinks!- habló Yugi. No podía dejar que le quitaran a su único amigo. Qué haría sin él?

-Que lo sueltes, te he dicho!- De un solo jalón, la mujer le quitó el peluche al niño. Sin embargo, Yugi estaba decidido a recuperarlo, se acercó a la mujer e intentó arrebatarle el minino.

Lo único que logró, fue que la sirvienta le dio un fuerte empujón, que lo hizo caer.

Y con furia, la mujer empezó a patear el pequeño cuerpo frente a ella.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yami seguía sentado en el piso de su habitación. Los recuerdos inundaban su mente…

_-"No puedes trabajar todo el día! Y nuestro hijo? Él necesita un padre!"- exclamó la mujer. Esta tenía largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos amatista. Su vientre estaba crecido, indicando que tenía algunos meses de embarazo._

_-"Y también necesita educación, comida, juguetes… piensa en eso!"-_

_-"Pero antes que todo eso necesita tu cariño! Dios, simplemente trabaja como cualquier persona normal y ya!"-_

_-"Ya me cansaste con ese tema! Ya te lo dije, trabajaré cuanto me dé la gana y haré lo que me dé la gana y no voy a cambiar solo por ese mocoso!"- exclamó Yami con enojo. La mujer lo miró con tristeza._

_-"No es un mocoso… es tu hijo…"-_

_-"Mira… si tanto te preocupa… por qué no te vas a vivir con tu padre y me dejas en paz. No quiero seguir soportando tus cursilerías"-_

_-"Pero amor…"-_

_-"Pero nada! Ya lo decidí, nos vamos a divorciar… pero no te preocupes, mantendré a ese mocoso…"-_

-Como pude ser tan cruel?- susurró Yami. –Siempre tuviste la razón… como pude estar tan ciego?- se preguntó con enojo. Por su estupidez había perdido a su esposa, quien de verdad lo había amado más que a nada en el mundo.

Pero la pregunta ahora era una sola. Perdería a su hijo también?

Abrió sus ojos en impresión al pensar esto.

Su hijo… su niño era todo lo que le quedaba. Y él era todo lo que le quedaba a Yugi.

-Tengo… tengo que arreglar esto. Yugi… dios, como pude ser tan frío como mi hijo… mi hijo!- exclamó, sus propias palabras al fin tocando fondo en su mente. Yugi no era cualquier niño, era su hijo!

Se levantó de inmediato. Tenía que arreglar todo esto. Yugi necesitaba el cariño de un padre ahora más que nunca. Su madre había muerto apenas hace una semana…

Salió de su habitación. No podía esperar a llegar a donde se encontraba el niño. Por fin se sentía dispuesto a darle todo el cariño que su hijo necesitaba. Quería hacerlo, e iba a hacerlo.

El camino se le hizo eterno, pero por fin llegó.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y entró, solo para quedarse congelado al ver la macabra escena frente a él.

Yugi estaba en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente. Y ahí, parada frente a él, estaba una de las sirvientas.

-Se…señor…- fue lo único que dijo.

Yami la miró con furia.

-Que hiciste!?- exclamó. De inmediato se acercó al niño y se arrodilló a su lado. La sirvienta aprovechó esto para salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Sin embargo, fue detenido por dos hombres, los guardaespaldas de Yami, quienes al escuchar el grito del joven, habían subido hasta ahí.

-Llamen a una ambulancia- susurró Yami, al ver el estado de su hijo.

Los hombres de inmediato salieron de ahí.

Yami abrazó con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de Yugi, y ahí dejó sus lágrimas caer. La culpa lo invadió. Él pudo haber evitado todo esto.

-Yugi… mi niño, por favor… no me dejes- susurró al ver cómo al niño le costaba respirar. –Hijo… snif… por favor… te necesito… Yugi…- Las lágrimas cayeron en mayores cantidades. Sin poder soportarlo, Yami dejó escapar un grito de angustia.

Miró luego a su pequeño.

-Voy a reparar todo el daño que hice… snif… te lo prometo… pero no me dejes… snif… voy… voy a ser el mejor padre de todos… snif… te voy a cuidar… y siempre te voy a querer… snif… hijo… solo… solo déjame ver tu sonrisa de nuevo… snif…- Sollozó aún más al ver una herida en la mejilla del niño. No se había caído, claro que no…

-Como pude permitir esto!?- exclamó con furia Yami. –Soy su padre… su padre!-

Miró hacia la puerta, al escuchar un sonido. Dos hombres con ropas blancas entraron. Dejó que le arrebataran a Yugi de sus brazos.

Por unos minutos se quedó ahí solo. Miró a su derecha y de nuevo dejó caer cientos de lágrimas al ver el peluche favorito del niño en el suelo.

Lo tomó, mirándolo con tristeza. Lo abrazó luego, empezando a sollozar.

Yugi tenía que recuperarse… simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miraba fijamente una de las paredes blancas del lugar. El gato de peluche descansaba en sus manos. No se atrevía a soltarlo.

Quería que le dieran noticias sobre su hijo, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Las lágrimas aún adornaban su rostro, y la desesperación estaba empezando a inundar su pecho.

Había sido la espera más larga de toda su vida.

-Yugi Motou?- Alzó la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su hijo. Se puso de pie de inmediato, acercándose al médico luego.

-Es mi hijo. Como está?- El hombre suspiró.

-Tenía varias fracturas. Una costilla rota, un hombro dislocado, además de varios golpes en todo el cuerpo- Yami contuvo las lágrimas al escuchar esto. –Pero lo más grave fue una contusión que recibió en la cabeza… y fue eso lo que…- Se detuvo, buscando la mejor manera de decirlo. Suspiró nuevamente. –El niño cayó en estado de coma-

Yami lo miró por unos segundos. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes nuevamente. Intentó contenerlas.

-Puedo verlo?- preguntó. Lo único que quería en realidad era gritar y sollozar… pero tenía que ser fuerte por Yugi.

-Claro, sígame- respondió el médico. Ambos caminaron por los pasillos por algunos minutos, hasta que el hombre se detuvo por fin frente a una puerta. La abrió luego.

-Iré a ver a mis demás pacientes. Si algo sucede, al lado de la cama hay un botón rojo- le dijo. Yami asintió. El médico se alejó luego.

El joven entró a la habitación, dejando caer al fin sus lágrimas al ver a su hijo en la cama.

Se acercó, su corazón quebrándose con cada paso que daba.

Miró al fin el rostro de su niño. Un pequeño vendaje cubría su mejilla. Y una máscara de oxígeno cubría su boca y su nariz.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, puso su mano en la frente de Yugi, acariciando esa zona.

La alejó y tomó el gatito de peluche, poniéndolo en la cama al lado de su hijo.

-Mira Yugi, tu gatito vino a verte- le dijo. El niño no respondió.

Yami dejó caer más lágrimas.

-Tienes que despertar… hijo… snif… tienes que abrir tus ojos- susurró. De nuevo su única respuesta fue el silencio. Sintiéndose aún peor, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, y recostando su rostro contra la cama, sollozó en silencio.

Yugi tenía que volver. Su hijo no iba a morir.

No, no podía morir.

Si moría, él jamás podría cargar con toda esa culpa.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: ok… como es que siempre me tiene que salir algo angustioso en mis fics!? O.o Bueno, al menos actualicé sorprendentemente rápido n.n Algo es algo xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! n.n

Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi tesoro más grande**

**Capítulo 5**

Los días pasaron con lentitud. Dos semanas habían pasado ya.

-Buenos días, señor Motou- habló la enfermera, al ver al ya conocido joven. Todos los días lo veían, aunque el por qué era algo triste. Cada día, Yami venía ver a su hijo. A veces se quedaba varias horas, hablándole, leyéndole un cuento, o simplemente haciéndole compañía al niño.

-Buenos días- saludó el joven. Aunque para él, no tenían nada de buenos. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por el estado de Yugi. Lo que había sucedido había sido todo su culpa.

Suspiró, entrando a la conocida habitación. Miró con tristeza a su hijo, el cual seguía en la misma posición de siempre. Sus ojos, cerrados, desde hace ya dos largas semanas.

-Hola hijo- habló, acercándose al niño. Miró luego al peluche que descansaba al lado del menor. –Espero que tu gatito te esté cuidando bien- agregó. Sonrió con tristeza, las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos. Cuantas veces había llorado durante esas dos semanas? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama.

Tomó luego la pequeña mano de su hijo.

-Vas a despertar pronto, verdad Yugi?- preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta la misma de siempre, el silencio.

No pudo evitarlo entonces, las lágrimas por fin empezaron a caer, una tras de otra.

Con cada día que pasaba… sus esperanzas se iban agotando.

-Como pude permitir que esto pasara… jamás podré perdonarme…- se dijo con dolor. Alzó la mirada, observando las facciones de su niño. La máscara de oxígeno aún seguía ahí. Aún así, el menor se veía tan tranquilo, como si solo estuviera durmiendo… y lo estaba, pero no como se debe hacer normalmente.

-Tienes que despertar… Yugi, te necesito… hijo, por favor despierta- susurró Yami, dejando escapar sollozos. No podía hacer nada por ayudar, y eso lo desesperaba.

-Señor Motou- Miró a su izquierda al escuchar esto. –Perdón por molestarlo, pero necesito informarle sobre el estado del niño- habló el médico, mirando a Yami con… tristeza.

-A qué se refiere? Estado?... Acaso algo cambió o…-

-Vamos afuera, y le explicaré- interrumpió el hombre. Yami asintió, poniéndose luego en pie. Siguió al hombre, no sin antes besar la frente de su hijo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Y bien?- preguntó el joven con preocupación.

-No le voy a decir esto para presionarlo ni nada parecido. Pero siempre se debe pensar en esto… Usted sabe por qué su hijo tiene la máscara de oxígeno?- Yami lo miró confundido por unos momentos. La verdad, nunca se había detenido a pensar ese detalle.

Negó con la cabeza.

El médico suspiró.

-Estamos ayudándole a los pulmones del niño a funcionar… pero no sabemos qué pasaría si le quitamos el oxígeno…-

-No entiendo, que es lo que quiere decir?- preguntó Yami. La verdad, no entendía ni una sola palabra del médico.

-Que es muy posible que su hijo esté vivo solo porque está conectado a todos esos tubos-

Yami miró con horror al hombre. Qué había dicho? No dijo nada sin embargo, la sorpresa no se lo permitía…

-Siempre debemos de dejarle a los familiares esta decisión. Desconectar la máquina a la que está conectado su hijo o…-

-Que!? Me está pidiendo que mate a mi propio hijo!!- exclamó con enojo Yami. Acaso ese hombre estaba loco o que?

-No, claro que no. Es su decisión, nadie va a obligarlo. Pero primero debe pensar en el menor. Si no puede respirar por él mismo… las posibilidades de que despierte son… casi nulas- habló.

-Pues entonces olvídense de esa opción! Yo jamás voy a permitir que maten a mi hijo!-

-Por favor, baje la voz o me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad- habló con severidad el médico. Yami pareció calmarse un poco al escuchar esto. –Solo quiero que lo piense bien, eso es todo. No vamos a hacer nada que usted no quiera- agregó.

-Mi respuesta es no, y punto- susurró Yami. Y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta, y entró a la habitación dónde estaba Yugi.

Se sentó nuevamente en la silla, y comenzó a sollozar.

Miró a su hijo.

-Tal vez… snif… estoy siendo… snif egoísta…- Abrió sus ojos en impresión. Tal vez de verdad estaba pensando solo en él…

Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y siguió sollozando.

-No quiero perderte… snif… hijo…-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miraba la pared con ojos perdidos. Una semana más había pasado.

Sus esperanzas se habían ido… Yugi no iba a despertar.

Abrazó su almohada, las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente. Tenía ganas de gritar, de liberar toda la angustia que sentía.

Sus sollozos aumentaron.

Al menos una cosa lo consolaba un poco. La maldita mujer que había lastimado a su hijo ya estaba tras las rejas. Si bien no hubo una declaración de Yugi, el estado del niño fue suficiente prueba para el juzgado. O tal vez… sus corazones se conmovieron al ver al padre, quien no dejó de derramar lágrimas durante todo el juicio.

Sus puños apretaron con fuerza las sábanas.

-Yo también debería de pagar… por haber descuidado mi tesoro más grande… snif… por dejar que sufriera esa pesadilla-

De verdad, su inocente hijo no había merecido nada de lo que le había pasado, claro que no. Merecía solo amor, cariño, comprensión… un verdadero padre…

Su llanto incrementó.

Él no era un padre, no tenía derecho de llamarse así…

Él era igual o peor que la mujer que había lastimado a Yugi.

-No puedo ser egoísta ahora… Yugi no merece estar conectado a una máquina toda su vida…-

Se abrazó a sí mismo, y lloró… durante toda la noche se podían escuchar sus llantos.

No podía dormir… no después de la decisión que había tomado.

Su hijo iba a morir… y el único culpable… era él…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Se acercó al médico.

-Buenos días, qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Motou?- preguntó con cortesía el hombre. Miró con tristeza al joven al ver las lágrimas en los ojos carmesí de este.

-Yo… yo… no… no puedo… snif…- susurró Yami, dejando caer las lágrimas. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Miró al médico.

-Es su decisión- habló con tristeza el hombre. Yami lo miró por unos momentos. Pero luego bajó la mirada. Ya había decidido.

-Desconéctelo- lo dijo en apenas un murmullo. Esa sola palabra decidía todo. Y le arrebataba a la persona más importante en su vida.

-Sé que esto ha sido difícil para usted. Pero estoy seguro que tomó la decisión correcta- habló el hombre.

-Eso espero… snif… y podría… snif estar ahí… cuando… snif- No pudo continuar, los sollozos no se lo permitieron.

-Claro que sí. Ahora necesito que me acompañe para que firme unos papeles- le dijo el médico. Yami asintió, siguiendo luego al hombre, manteniendo siempre su mirada baja.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Estaba de pie, en un rincón de la habitación. No podía contener la angustia que sentía en su pecho al ver al médico preparado para desconectar la máquina que mantenía con vida a su hijo.

Veía casi en cámara lenta cómo el hombre se acercaba. Un paso tras otro.

Bajó la mirada y colocó su mano sobre su frente. Jamás podría perdonarse esto… nunca…

Miró al frente. Las lágrimas cayeron sin detenerse al ver al médico alzar la mano y tocar algo en ese extraño aparato.

-Yugi…- susurró Yami.

_-"Soy yo?"- _

_-"Te quedó muy bien! Tinks se ve muy lindo! Jiji"- _

Los sollozos escaparon al recordar la dulce voz de su niño.

–"_Mira Tinks! Te ves todo guapo!"-_

Tocó su cabeza, al sentir un fuerte mareo inundarlo.

Escuchó la otra máquina… la que medía los latidos del corazón de su hijo. Emitía un sonido cada segundo. Iba y volvía.

_-"Que linda canción… a Tinks y a mí nos gustó mucho"-_

Miró al médico, quien ahora miraba con tristeza a Yugi.

El sonido de la máquina entonces cambió… ya no iba y venía… ahora estaba fijo. Y fue entonces cuando supo que el corazón de su niño se había detenido… para siempre…

_-"Yo… lo siento, señor… no… no volveré a molestarlo nunca más!"-_

De pronto, sintió las fuerzas abandonarle. Y ya no pudo permanecer de pie.

Cayó al suelo.

Y la oscuridad lo recibió.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: algo angustioso el capítulo, y como siempre ya se me hizo más largo el fic. Se suponía que era solo de 5 capítulos xD Y si, este fic aun no ha terminado! Todavía falta el último capítulo!

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir.

Gracias por sus reviews!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi tesoro más grande**

**Capítulo 6**

El médico de inmediato se acercó a ver lo que le había sucedido a Yami.

-Doctor…- habló de pronto una enfermera.

-Un desmayo- dijo el hombre, suspirando con alivio. Al menos no había sido un infarto o algo parecido.

-Doctor- de nuevo lo llamó la enfermera. –Ti… tiene que ver esto!- exclamó.

El médico la miró. Y fue entonces cuando escuchó ese sonido. La máquina había dejado de emitir ese sonido fijamente… y ahora, había vuelto a su estado normal. Iba y venía.

Se acercó con rapidez a revisar los signos vitales del niño.

-Ayude al joven- le dijo a la enfermera, quien de inmediato se acercó a Yami.

-No puede ser…- susurró, al ver cómo en la pantalla ya no se veían líneas rectas y horizontales, sino que ahora estas bajaban y subían. Eso significaba que…

-… Tinks…- Miró a su derecha. Y se encontró con el niño, quien abrazaba débilmente a su gatito de peluche.

-Es… un milagro…- susurró el médico. Él mismo había visto cómo los signos vitales del menor se habían detenido. Hasta le había quitado la máscara de oxígeno…

-… Pa… papá… papito!- exclamó de pronto Yugi, al ver a su padre inconsciente. Se levantó de inmediato de la cama y corrió hasta donde estaba el joven, cayendo al lado de este. Sus pequeñas piernas estaban débiles por haber estado en reposo tanto tiempo.

-No espera- habló la enfermera, sosteniendo al niño.

-No suélteme! Papá despierta!-

-Shh, él está bien, tranquilo- susurró la mujer. Un hombre entró en la habitación en ese momento.

-Pon al joven en la cama- le dijo la enfermera. Se dirigió luego al niño. –Tranquilo. Tu papá está bien, solo necesita descansar- Yugi la miró.

-Enserio? De verdad está bien?- preguntó.

-Sí pequeño, no te preocupes. Pero ahora tenemos que hacerte unos estudios para ver cómo estás tú-

-Y después puedo volver con mi papá?- preguntó el niño.

-Por supuesto. A él le dará mucho gusto verte- le dijo. Yugi mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Enserio? Le dará gusto verme?- preguntó con emoción.

-Claro que sí. Vamos, serán solo unos minutos- le dijo la enfermera, poniéndose de pie con el niño en brazos.

Yugi entonces miró atrás. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa al ver la figura translúcida de su madre, la cual en ese momento miraba a Yami con amor. Luego, la mujer miró al niño.

-Gracias… te quiero mucho…- susurró Yugi. Su madre sonrió y asintió, antes de desaparecer en el aire.

-Quieres llevar a tu gatito?- interrumpió de pronto la enfermera.

-No. Tinks quiere cuidar a mi papá- contestó el niño.

-Vamos- habló de pronto el médico. –El joven va a estar bien- agregó.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, mirando con confusión sus alrededores. Donde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba… era…

-Yugi!- exclamó de pronto, intentando sentarse en la cama, solo para descubrir que no podía. Sintió un pequeño peso en su pecho. Bajó la mirada.

Se quedó congelado al ver a su niño ahí, durmiendo plácidamente.

Al parecer era un sueño… porque… su hijo se había ido. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Yugi ya no estaba, y todo era su culpa.

Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos. Si era un sueño… al menos podría sentirse bien en él, no? Aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Lo abrazó con fuerza. Como hubiera querido hacer eso en la vida real.

-Pa… papá no puedo respirar…- escuchó de pronto la voz de Yugi. Soltó un poco el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo. Y lo miró. Las lágrimas cayeron con más rapidez. –Por qué estás llorando?- preguntó el niño, mirando con preocupación al joven.

Llevó su pequeña mano hasta la mejilla de su padre, y limpió las lágrimas de este.

-No llores- le dijo.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta hizo que ambos miraran hacia ella.

El mismo médico de antes entró por ella. Sonrió luego al ver a padre e hijo.

-Veo que ya despertó- habló con calma, acercándose a la cama. Miró luego al niño. –Es un milagro que su hijo esté con vida, señor Motou- agregó.

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión. Qué había dicho?

-No… no es un sueño?- preguntó en apenas un susurro.

-Claro que no. Su hijo de verdad está vivo- le dijo el hombre. Yami lo miró por unos momentos. Pero luego dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de dolor. Volteó su mirada hacia su hijo, quien estaba haciendo un puchero. El niño lo había pellizcado.

-Ves? No es un sueño- habló el niño.

El joven lo miró por algunos segundos.

No era un sueño…

Una gran sonrisa se formó entonces en sus labios. La felicidad de ver a su hijo despierto se apropió de él.

Abrazó con fuerza a Yugi, y derramó lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad.

-Yugi… hijo, estás bien!... dios, hijo perdóname… yo… ni siquiera tengo el derecho de llamarme padre…- susurró.

Yugi alzó la mirada y negó con su cabeza.

-No digas eso… yo creo que eres el mejor papá de todos…- le dijo el niño, tocando con delicadeza una de las mejillas de su padre.

El joven miró a su hijo. No podía creer las palabras del niño. Después de la manera tan fría con la que lo había tratado… Yugi le decía algo como eso.

Escondió su rostro en el cabello del menor. Aún le costaba creer que Yugi de verdad estaba bien.

Sonrió de pronto, al sentir a su hijo abrazarlo.

De verdad, no merecía un niño tan perfecto…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Todo parece estar muy bien… No veo razón para que Yugi siga aquí- habló el médico. Tres días habían pasado desde que el menor había despertado. Las cosas habían mejorado sin duda. Ya el niño no se sentía solo, ahora su padre estaba con él casi todo el tiempo. Es más, se había quedado todas las noches de esos tres días a su lado.

Yami sonrió, mirando a su hijo, quien estaba acomodado en sus brazos.

-Entonces, ya me puedo ir a casa?- preguntó con emoción el niño. El hombre asintió. –Papá, ya podemos volver a casa!- exclamó alegre, mirando a su padre.

-Jeje si mi Yugi, es una buena noticia- contestó el joven.

-Bien, solo necesito que firme estos papeles y listo- habló el hombre, mostrándole al joven esos papeles. Le dio luego un lapicero.

Yami firmó todo lo requerido en solo unos segundos.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Ya pueden irse- habló el médico.

-Gracias- le dijo Yami, levantándose con su niño en brazos.

-No me lo agradezca. Solo hago mi trabajo- El joven asintió. Y después de despedirse, salió de la habitación.

-Libertad!- Sonrió al escuchar la exclamación de su hijo.

Estaba de verdad feliz. En ese momento no podía desear nada más. Por fin podría arreglar sus errores y darle a su hijo todo el cariño del mundo.

La vida le había dado otra oportunidad. Y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Llegó al estacionamiento, donde la limosina ya les esperaba.

Entró en ella, sin soltar a su hijo ni un segundo.

Se acomodó en el asiento, sentando al niño en su regazo.

-Ya vamos a casa Tinks!- Sonrió al ver a su hijo hablarle a su gatito.

-Así que su nombre es Tinks- habló el joven. Yugi lo miró.

-Sí! Y es mi mejor amigo!- le dijo.

-Jeje si me lo suponía. Siempre está contigo después de todo- comentó. Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Sintió a su hijo acomodarse contra su pecho, y la verdad… nunca había sentido algo tan hermoso como eso.

Lo entendió entonces, no había nada mejor que ser padre…

-Yugi-

-Hmm?-

-Te prometo que voy a ser el mejor padre del mundo- afirmó. Su hijo se separó un poco y lo miró. Sonrió ligeramente y se acercó al joven, dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de éste.

-Te quiero mucho, papá-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

La noche había caído ya. Era una noche fría en realidad.

En cierta mansión, todo parecía estar desierto, de no ser por un televisor, el cual en ese momento mostraba una película.

Y frente a él, en el sofá, estaban Yami y Yugi. Una sola cobija los cubría a ambos. Pero eso no era un problema, ya que ambos estaban cerca el uno del otro. El niño tenía su cabeza contra el hombro su padre, quien le abrazaba gentilmente.

Yami en realidad nunca imaginó que llegaría un día como este. Claro, que no le molestaba. De hecho, le gustaba tener a su niño cerca. Yugi era lo más preciado que tenía.

Se concentró en la pantalla, mirando a un suricato y a un jabalí cantar juntos. Levantó una ceja. Que imaginación debían tener las personas que habían hecho esa película.

-Jeje Pumba es muy gracioso!- exclamó de pronto el niño. Yami lo miró por unos segundos. Besó luego la frente de su hijo, quien lo miró también.

-Eres lo más preciado que tengo, hijo- susurró. Yugi sonrió. Varias lágrimas empezaron a caer luego. –Yugi?- preguntó el joven con preocupación.

Sintió de pronto cómo el niño se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho.

-Gracias papá… gracias por quererme…snif- susurró el niño.

Yami lo miró con nostalgia. No podía creer lo frío que había sido con el niño. De verdad, el pequeño no lo había merecido.

Abrazó con fuerza a su hijo.

-Siempre te voy a querer mi niño- le dijo.

Yugi se calmó algunos minutos después. Se sentía de verdad feliz de poder estar al fin tan cerca de su padre.

Sonrió con felicidad y recostó nuevamente su cabeza contra el hombro del joven.

Momentos después, padre e hijo estaban dormidos, mientras que la película seguía su curso.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Vamos papá!- exclamó con emoción el niño, mirando al joven, quien traía en sus manos dos ramos de flores.

-Jeje tranquilo Yugi- habló Yami. El menor pareció no escuchar estas palabras, ya que aceleró el paso.

-Creo que era por allá- susurró, mirando el lugar. Estaban en el cementerio y el niño intentaba recordar dónde estaban las lápidas de su madre y su abuelo. –Sí, es por aquí!- exclamó al reconocer el camino.

Corrió hasta el conocido lugar. No se había equivocado. Ahí estaban las dos lápidas que buscaba.

Su padre llegó segundos después.

Se acercó al niño y le dio los ramos de flores.

Yugi los tomó y se acercó a las lápidas. Tomó uno de los ramos y lo puso cerca de una de las lápidas, la de su mamá. Y luego, hizo lo mismo en la de su abuelo.

-Los extraño mucho- susurró, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazarle.

Sintió de pronto unos brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Sonrió al ver a su padre arrodillado a su lado.

-Pero estoy feliz porque tengo a mi papito- agregó, abrazando al joven.

-Gracias, mi niño- susurró Yami, escondiendo su rostro en el suave cabello de su hijo. Se sentía de verdad feliz. El tener a su hijo con él lo hacía sentir bien y completo.

Se quedaron ahí por unos minutos. Yami esperaba con paciencia algún movimiento de su hijo, que le indicara que ya debían irse.

Miró la lápida donde estaba el nombre de su ex esposa. Los recuerdos lo invadieron.

-Gracias por hacerme feliz mientras estuvimos juntos… pero sobretodo… gracias por dejarme este regalo tan hermoso- susurró, ejerciendo un poco más de presión en su abrazo.

Besó luego la frente de su hijo.

-Papá?-

-Hmm?-

-Te quiero- El joven sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero, hijo… más que a nada en el mundo…-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Un mes había pasado ya desde que Yugi había salido del hospital. Era de mañana, y Yami entró en la habitación del niño, con la intención de despertarlo.

Se acercó a la cama del menor, y sonrió al verlo. Puso luego su mano en el hombro del niño.

-Yugi… Yugi despierta- habló, moviendo con delicadeza el cuerpo de su niño.

Miró divertido como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de menor. Así que su hijo estaba despierto…

Tomó el gatito, el cual estaba al lado del niño.

-Que hacemos ahora Tinks, Yugi no quiere despertar- le dijo al inanimado objeto. Sonrió al ver a su hijo reír en silencio, fingiendo aún estar dormido.

Colocó el peluche contra su oreja, como si éste le estuviera confiando algún secreto.

-Hmm es una buena idea- habló luego. Sonrió, mirando a su hijo. Y se preparó para su siguiente acción.

-Jajaja no! Papá jajaja detente!- exclamó de pronto el niño entre risas, intentando escapar de las manos de su padre, las cuales le estaban haciendo cosquillas.

-Jaja buenos días dormilón- habló el joven, deteniendo sus acciones.

El niño hizo un adorable puchero.

-No es justo- le dijo.

-Fue idea de Tinks, cúlpalo a él- habló Yami.

El niño tomó el peluche en sus manos y lo miró.

-Malo Tinks, malo!- le dijo.

Yami lo miró. Su hijo era de verdad adorable.

Sin poder evitarlo, abrazó fuertemente al pequeño.

-Eres mi tesoro más grande, lo sabías hijo?- le preguntó. Yugi lo miró con alegría.

-Enserio, papá?-

-Sí mi niño, enserio- afirmó el joven. Se quedó luego en silencio.

-Papá, recuerdas lo que me prometiste cuando salí del hospital?- preguntó de pronto el niño. Yami lo miró y asintió.

-Te prometí que sería el mejor padre del mundo- le dijo. Yugi sonrió.

-Papá?-

-Sí, hijo?-

-Gracias por cumplir esa promesa- Yami lo miró por unos segundos.

Abrazó nuevamente al niño. Esas palabras de su hijo simplemente habían tenido más valor para él que todo el oro del mundo.

Y así, tomó luego una decisión.

Esa promesa… iba a cumplirla todos los días de su vida.

**FIN**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_En memoria del mejor padre de todos. _

_Cinco años han pasado desde tu partida_

_y aunque ya no estés aquí conmigo,_

_siempre vivirás en mi corazón!_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: TERMINO!! n.n espero que les haya gustado este fic. Y bueno, me dio por actualizar rápido, no los dejé en suspenso por mucho tiempo esta vez xD

Gracias a **Sayuki, fussili, ****Vampire Princess Miyu, Seika y Mitsuki Himura **por sus reviews en este fic n.n Oh y un paréntesis, para Seika, jeje es que creo que el fanfiction hizo de las suyas con la dirección que dejaste en el review de "Flor de loto", como siempre esta pagina molestando ¬¬ Así que puse mi dirección de msn al final de mi perfil (porque si la pongo aquí de seguro el fanfiction me la borra -.-), puedes agregarme si quieres n.n

Y eso es todo… creo… sip es todo xD Ah bueno y una última cosa, como ya se habrán dado cuenta este fic lo escribí pensando en mi papá. No está basado en ningún hecho real, sin embargo, pero quería escribir algo sobre el amor de un padre. Y así salió esto n.n Aunque el Yami me salió medio maldito al principio O.o En fin! xD La verdad me encanta escribir fics de Yami como padre y Yugi como su hijo. Kawaii!! nOn

Y ahora si, eso es todo.

Hasta la próxima! n.n


End file.
